dragonballfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Natison
Czołem Natison, witaj na Polskojęzycznej Smoczej Encyklopedii. Dzięki za edycję w artykule Użytkownik:Natison. Zapraszam do czynnej współpracy i dalszego edytowania. Gdyby potrzebna była ci jakakolwiek pomoc, to śmiało, zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji, odpiszę, gdy tylko będę miał chwilę wolną. Vegeta391 (dyskusja) 19:23, mar 3, 2014 (UTC) Hejka [@Natison [@użytkownika:Natison|(dyskusja)] wklej to w preferencjach do swojej nazwy, bez małp i zaznacz "chcę używać wikitekstu w mojej nazwie". Potem pod wiadomościami podpisuj się czterema tyldami ~. Jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebowała to pisz na mojej dyskusji, lub tutaj. pozdrawiam :) Rafik513 (dyskusja) 19:42, mar 3, 2014 (UTC) halo czy ja dobrze to pisze ? uczę się no :( Natison (dyskusja) 20:53, mar 3, 2014 (UTC) Natison (dyskusja) Dyskusja użytkownika:Natison Re: hej ^^ Przecież to proste :] Widzę, że obrazek nawet wstawiłaś B| To ja ci daję Bardocka :] Bo go lubię :D thumb|left|300px|pozdrowionka pod obrazkiem Re: :) Bardock jest takim "złodupcem". Vegetę też lubię bardziej niż Goku :] Bo on tak zamula XD Tekst po prawej i jest słego co? Re:Yolo Weź mi nie rób ciągle nowych tematów, okej? wkleję to galerię przypadkowych zdjęć dla słegu, bo po co komu życie, kiedy ma się sweg?? https://farm4.staticflickr.com/3714/13859965744_886be9f7bd_m.jpg Zwierzęta pod wpływem aquamist (1).jpg Ofiary aquamist atakują.jpg Re:Okej ;_; Wiem B| Taki myk. Nie mów mi młody, bo się głupio czuję, a to tylko 3 lata różnicy :/ Natali Pls Odcinki Po pierwsze, cześć. Oficjalnie witam w skromnym gronie redaktorów DB Wiki :). Widzę, że ostro zabrałaś się za tworzenie artykułów o odcinkach. Dobrze! Ktoś to wreszcie musi zrobić. Mam dla ciebie kilka dobrych rad. Gdy tworzysz jakiś opis, ważne jest, aby miał on ręce i nogi. To znaczy: był, o ile to możliwe, jak najbardziej encyklopedyczny, nie zawierał własnych przemyśleń, spostrzeżeń czy komentarzy - od tego jest blog; zawierał odpowiednie szablony; był wyposażony w grafiki; podpięty do charakteryzujących go kategorii, a także wyglądał w miarę schludnie. Doskonale rozumiem, co to znaczy zaczynać, toteż nie traktuj tej wiadomości jako burę, tylko jako coś w rodzaju ubogiego w apostrofy przewodnika. Liczę, że dłużej tu zabawisz. Pozdrawiam, https://imgur.com/iWVzG40.png https://imgur.com/2NLI6ur.png 23:47, kwi 14, 2014 (UTC). Postscriptum wywaliłem kilka grafik, które dodałaś, a zrobiłem to, gdyż wikia to nie prywatna galeria, a „encyklopedia” (no albo przynajmniej jej refleks w krzywym zwierciadle, o!). Rozumiem 2-3 fotki niezwiązane z DB, coby przyozdobić profil, ale bez przesady! :P Nie miej mi za złe. :] Daj spokój mam już 15 lat ;_; XD Zrobisz sobie taki??? Oks Czarnogwiezdne so lepsze :] Czemu hybrydą? XD odpowiedź Zwykłe są tu majnstrim. Co to za pwód? XD Wiem Obrażasz mnie? :[ mimo wszystko Toriyama tworzył GT, więc jest ono kanoniczne, choć tworzy odrębną historię od tej przedstawionej w Kami to Kami. Odp:Vegeta ! Hm, nie, nie nabijam sobie punktów. Zmieniam tytuły na tłumaczenia oryginalnych, zastępując łamańce. Mamy tutaj pewne zasady i staramy się do nich stosować. Świadomie bądź nie, ale edytujesz encyklopedię, nie bloga. Artykuły o odcinkach powinny wyglądać mniej więcej tak. Tylko bardziej rozbudowane i zilustrowane. Miło by było, jakbyś się do tego dopasowała :). Jeśli masz do zaproponowania coś lepszego, chętnie wysłucham. Pozdrawiam, https://imgur.com/iWVzG40.png https://imgur.com/2NLI6ur.png 20:27, kwi 17, 2014 (UTC). Natali wiesz co Haha, oszukujesz :///// dodawanie sobie stron do kategorii jakichś bezsensownych jest jak lizanie się po jajach, za przeproszeniem. Kiedy będzie czas... Będę miał czas, to i bez takich oszustw wybić się wyżej Natali. Nie kozacz. Po co te obrazeczki? ;_; śmiecisz XD No to dawaj solówa. Ja Vegeta, Ty Goku :] Majin Natali Majin Vegetą <3 wygrałem, bo słeg x400 słegu SSJG ''NIE BO MAJIN VEGETA JEST DEFINICJĄ ZAJEBISTOŚCI'' Vegeta Taki miał charatkterek. Ale i tak jest naj <3 Odp:Pytanka Fotencje Usunąłem obrazki, bo były „be” i „fuj”. Nie no, zgrywam się. Wywaliłem te kilka, gdyż wrzucasz stanowczo za dużo fanowskich pracek. Większość tych grafik pochodzi z serwisu http://deviantart.com i, po pierwsze, „reuploadowanie” ich tutaj jest nie fair w stosunku do autorów, którzy chcą mieć wejścia, komentarze et cetera na swoim profilu, po drugie, rozrasta to niepotrzebnie bazę plików w tej wikii, po trzecie w końcu, mało ma to do czynienia z oryginalnymi, licencjonowanymi „wypuszczkami” Shūeisha, Toei Animation czy Ban Daiu. Rozumiem, że można dodać jeden, dwa fanarty, ale nie, za przeproszeniem, całą „kupę”, bo to nie imageshack. Dni w punktacji As simple, as that - ich weiß nicht! Serio. Nawet nie potrafię tego pytania pod nic podczepić. Co konkretnie masz wyzerowane, bo widzę, że zarówno dopisek „edycje od czasu dołączenia do tej wiki” oraz odznaki, jak i punkty, wyświetlają się w twoim profilu. Do mnie trzeba kawa na ławę, bo nie łapię. Zamiary, plany, przyszłość Widzisz, tak sobie upatrzyłem w tobie delegaturę na oddziały Dragon Ball Wikii w Watykanie. Chcesz poprowadzić tamtejsze Biuro Spraw Zagranicznych Ds. Smoczego Radaru i Majtek Bulmy? A tak już całkiem poważnie, to nie mam żadnej animozji ni awersji, po prostu tak się trafiło, że chcesz mi tu być nazbyt autonomiczna i brykasz podług własnego widzimisię. Artykuły ci przebudowuję, kategoryzuję i szablonuję, coby były one ździebko bardziej przejrzyste i, o, zgrozo, encyklopedyczne. O grafikach już powiedziałem. Mała uwaga Nie rób spacji przed znakami zapytania, bo oczy mi krwawią, a o dobre osocze dziś ciężko. Spokojnie, jeszcze nie jestem na tyle stary, żeby mi trzeba było uwypuklać ich (pytajników) egzystencję, widzę i bez tego. Pozdrawiam i szanuję, https://imgur.com/iWVzG40.png https://imgur.com/2NLI6ur.png 21:16, maj 7, 2014 (UTC). Powrót Witam z powrotem. Z tobą na pokładzie wikia to już niemal 100% girl power. Feminizacja postępuje! Tak po ludzku, miło cię znów widzieć.https://imgur.com/iWVzG40.png https://imgur.com/2NLI6ur.png 22:36, lip 14, 2016 (UTC). Odp:Problem Wybacz, że tyle to trwało. Dzięki za sprzątanie. Nadałem ci prawa admina, więc teraz i ty będziesz mogła takiego delikwenta zbanować, tylko bez przesady :P https://imgur.com/iWVzG40.png https://imgur.com/2NLI6ur.png 20:15, lis 8, 2016 (UTC). :Niech tylko władza nie uderzy ci do głowy . https://imgur.com/iWVzG40.png https://imgur.com/2NLI6ur.png 20:25, lis 8, 2016 (UTC). Infoboksy Przyjąłem taką zasadę, że do 90% infoboksów (tabelek z informacjami o temacie artykułu) wrzucamy małe grafiki, w przypadku postaci tylko popiersia. Tak wygląda schludniej, nie trzeba przewijać, by dojść do „informacji”. Myślę, że każdy sobie znajdzie pełną fotkę na dole artykułu, jak zajdzie taka potrzeba. Oczywiście jestem otwarty na propozycje. https://imgur.com/iWVzG40.png https://imgur.com/2NLI6ur.png 22:22, lis 12, 2016 (UTC). Kopia Vegety i SSJGSSJ Kaiō-ken Hm, będę okrutny, ale oba artykuły uważam za zbędne. Kopię Vegety dodałbym do tej sekcji, natomiast tego nieszczęsnego Kaiō-kena wsadziłbym po prostu jako podsekcję w macierzystym Kaiō-kenie, coś à la „Wariacje”. Na podobnej zasadzie istnieją różne rodzinne Kamehame-Hy i inne tego typu mutacje. Co o tym sądzisz? https://imgur.com/iWVzG40.png https://imgur.com/2NLI6ur.png 23:59, lis 12, 2016 (UTC). :Rozumiem. Niech oba zostaną w takim razie (jakbym je przeniósł i scalił, to twoje wpisy w historii by pozostały, ale na razie tego robić nie będę, niech wisi). Wybacz, że narobiłem ci problemów. Widziałem, że strona linkuje do Kopii Vegety, to stwierdziłem, że wstawię przekierowanie. https://imgur.com/iWVzG40.png https://imgur.com/2NLI6ur.png 00:18, lis 13, 2016 (UTC). PS: Ziemię z przyszłości też bym wstawił jako adnotację w Ziemi z teraźniejszości :P Są przynajmniej trzy Ziemie z przyszłości (naszego Trunksa, Cella i jeszcze jednego Trunksa), jakby to wszystko opisać, to powstanie chaos, że hej. Robię, ale nie bezpośrednio. Nawet odcinka nie oglądałem, żeby się nie napalać. Mam sporo roboty na uczelnię i nie mogę se pozwolić na zarywanie nocek. Przynajmniej nie na zarywanie z powodu DB. Tutaj masz moje subki. Brakuje mi w środku 10 odcinków, ale jest na bieżąco. http://animesub.info/forum/viewtopic.php?pid=473467#p473467 https://imgur.com/iWVzG40.png https://imgur.com/2NLI6ur.png 00:32, lis 13, 2016 (UTC). Odp:Pytanko o odmianę Zamasu kończy się na „u”, więc odsyłam tu. Zawsze odmieniamy według zasad, które rządzą naszym językiem. https://imgur.com/iWVzG40.png https://imgur.com/2NLI6ur.png 19:34, lis 16, 2016 (UTC). PS: nazwy wielu rzeczy w DB piszemy małą literą, bo to utensylia codziennego użytku, np.: pierścienie czasu (jak pałka policyjna, normalna rzecz),. smocze kule (jak lampy dżinów), magiczne fasolki (jak masło orzechowe). SSJ Blue Pragnę zauważyć, że Super Saiyanin Blue to jest oficjalna nazwa tego poziomu. SSJGSSJ wzięło się z tego, iż Goku w 15 kinówce powiedział o tym poziomie "Super Saiyanin z mocą Boskiego Super Saiyanina". Ale sama taka nazwa niegdzie oficjalnie nie padła. To był jedynie środek zaradczy, lecz oficjalna nazwa brzmi SSJ Blue. Super Jeże (dyskusja) 11:38, lis 25, 2016 (UTC) Rawy DBS i gg Masz może gg? Łatwiej byłoby się porozumieć. Co do rawów, to zawsze robię synchro do SOFCJ-Raws w wersji CX. Pliki do znalezienia w popularniejszych serwisach. Na forum animesub.info w temacie „swojej grupy” przy każdym odcinku załączam link do pliku wideo. Zachęcam do samodzielnego poszperania. https://imgur.com/iWVzG40.png https://imgur.com/2NLI6ur.png 13:09, gru 4, 2016 (UTC). :To trudno. Będziemy się musieli ograniczać do wikii. https://imgur.com/iWVzG40.png https://imgur.com/2NLI6ur.png 14:32, gru 4, 2016 (UTC). Grafiki Nie podkradaj plików z innych stron. Ktoś się wysilił i zrobił screena, potem biednie to wygląda, jak mamy tu pracę kogoś innego. https://imgur.com/iWVzG40.png https://imgur.com/2NLI6ur.png 14:30, gru 4, 2016 (UTC). Używaj „historii” Jak chcesz sprawdzić, kto robił dany artykuł czy wprowadzał kolejną edycję itp., wchodź w historię danego artykuły. Tam wszystko jest. https://imgur.com/iWVzG40.png https://imgur.com/2NLI6ur.png 22:07, gru 16, 2016 (UTC). Odp:Brak pomysłu Trudna sprawa. Zrób, co ci serce podpowiada. Możesz do niego napisać, że „jeszcze jedno takie nie wiadomo co i ban”. Alternatywnie możesz też po prostu na bieżąco usuwać te jego zalążki. https://imgur.com/iWVzG40.png https://imgur.com/2NLI6ur.png 18:46, gru 22, 2016 (UTC). Dziękuję Dzięki za poprawienie tej sagi. Mnie się nie chciało tego robić :)Viola tricolor (dyskusja) 20:13, gru 26, 2016 (UTC) Odp:Prośba c; Admini uaktualnieni. Jakie nowe rzeczy? https://imgur.com/iWVzG40.png https://imgur.com/2NLI6ur.png 22:56, gru 28, 2016 (UTC). Odp:Hapi Niu Jir! Bo wykrzyknika nie ma w oryginalnej nazwie. https://imgur.com/iWVzG40.png https://imgur.com/2NLI6ur.png 14:13, sty 1, 2017 (UTC). Re: Mała Rada Ale to nie jest z google tłumacza, niektórych zdań nie da się dokładnie przetłumaczyć. Podaj jakieś linki, gdzie są zdania są bez sensu to poprawię. O, które zdania w których piosenkach konkretnie chodzi? Chahan Music w ogóle miał takie słowa. Viola tricolor (dyskusja) 19:36, sty 1, 2017 (UTC) Odpowiedź na pytanie Nic nie wiem o tym, że Hit będzie brał udział w turnieju. AgataKotka (dyskusja) 16:05, sty 23, 2017 (UTC)AgataKotka Zostałem zauważony Jeżeli to o mnie tu była mowa, to się przyznam, że mam w poniedziałek bardzo ciekawy egzamin z „językoznawstwa japońskiego” i grzechem byłoby nie zrobić sobie od czasu do czasu małej przerwy w nauce. Kliknąłem se „losowy artykuł”, wyskoczył Dai Kaiōshin, to coś niecoś poprawiłem. Takie już moje zboczenie. PS Zdaje się, że w najbliższym czasie jeszcze rzadziej będę tu zaglądał, tak że tęsknij! Rzecz może ulec zmianie dopiero w okolicach drugiej połowy lipca (przy dobrych wiatrach). :P W razie pilnego kontaktu, gg staram się sprawdzać przynajmniej raz w tygodniu, tak że tam najprędzej się można do mnie dokopać. (Wiem, że nie masz albo przynajmniej nie miałaś, ale poinformować nie zaszkodzi. Zresztą Viola ma i w razie czego ona może się kontaktować). Trzymaj się ciepło, https://imgur.com/iWVzG40.png https://imgur.com/2NLI6ur.png 02:58, sty 29, 2017 (UTC). Patryk s. Covers Natalko, masz konto na Youtube, prawda? Tam jest taki artysta, który robi polskie Covery piosenek to anime, mogłabyś mu powiedzieć, że mogę przerobić polskie tłumaczenia piosenek do DB, tak by dało się je zaśpiewać? To on: https://www.youtube.com/user/bekonnnn Nie musisz mu tego pisać, ale ja nie mam konta ani Patryk nie podał kontaktu do siebie, żeby mu te teksty wysłać. Będę pisać przerobione teksty w komentarzach do piosenek. Tylko trzeba mu dać linki, nie liczę się spodoba, ale warto spróbować. Dziękuję. Viola tricolor (dyskusja) 10:22, sty 30, 2017 (UTC) :Napisz do niego, ja nie mam konta na fb, tylko tu, gg i pocztę e-mail. Dziękuje bardzo, chociaż dostałam wiadomość, że Vegeta do niego napisał na YT, więc zaczekamy co dalej, ale dziękuję :) Viola tricolor (dyskusja) 19:22, sty 30, 2017 (UTC) Zostałem zauważony, cd. Ha, studiuję taki fajny kierunek o nazwie filologia angielska tłumaczeniowa z językiem japońskim. :P Też życzę samych piątek podczas sesji (albo przynajmniej zaliczenia wszystkiego w 1. terminie!).Nawet nie widziałem jeszcze ostatnich 4 odcinków DBS. Tragedia :( https://imgur.com/iWVzG40.png https://imgur.com/2NLI6ur.png 17:49, sty 30, 2017 (UTC). Pomyślnego zaliczenia sesji Życzę Wam obojgu pomyślnego zdania sesji na samych piątkach Viola tricolor (dyskusja) 19:36, sty 30, 2017 (UTC) Zostałem zauważony, cd. 2 Właśnie nadrabiam. Obejrzałem już 73., teraz 74. https://imgur.com/iWVzG40.png https://imgur.com/2NLI6ur.png 19:42, sty 30, 2017 (UTC). PS: od soboty nowa czołówka, prawda? :Na lepszą animację bym nie liczył. Na pewno będę nadal lepsze i gorsze odcinki/sceny. Żeby animacja w DB na dobre się poprawiła, jakiś miliarder musiałaby tę produkcję dofinansować. :P https://imgur.com/iWVzG40.png https://imgur.com/2NLI6ur.png 20:30, sty 30, 2017 (UTC). Albo rysować ręcznie jak dawniej. W latach 80 i 90 przy podobnym nakładzie szło im lepiej. Viola tricolor (dyskusja) 09:55, sty 31, 2017 (UTC) Re: Animacja To prawda, że fajne nazwisko :) Ręczna jest dokładniejsza i bardziej pracochłonna. Też mam nadzieję, że się poprawi, chociaż ostatnio się poprawiła, czasami tylko szczegóły są niewyraźne, gdyby obraz był lekko rozmazany nie byłoby tego widać. Viola tricolor (dyskusja) 19:02, sty 31, 2017 (UTC) :Nie wiedziałam o Goku jako ambasadorze igrzysk. Ci ludzie przebrani za postacie z DB na premierze DBS powinni zostać maskotkami igrzysk :) Szkoda, że autorzy idą po najniższej linii oporu byle szybciej i więcej odcinków zrobić, zamiast mniej a lepszej jakości. Stary DB sprzed 20 lat to klasyk, szkoda, że przy serii DBS nie przyłożyli się bardziej i technicznie i fabularnie. Viola tricolor (dyskusja) 09:02, lut 1, 2017 (UTC) Odp:GRRR WRRRR NIEDOBRY TY Wybacz :) Sam nie wiem, która wersja jest „oficjalniejsza”, ale bardziej mi po prostu tak pasowało :) Podpieram się niejako tym filmem. Jeśli chodzi o japoński internet, to nomenklatura nie jest ujednolicona. Np.: w przypadku zagi Freezera wikipedia i różne serwisy z wideo na życzenie podają twoje nazewnictwo, moje wyskakuje w powyższym filmiku, a w googlu przy DB Heroes. Trudna sprawa... https://imgur.com/iWVzG40.png https://imgur.com/2NLI6ur.png 13:04, lut 2, 2017 (UTC). Odp::( Tytuły akurat niczego nie przesądzają, a w tym przypadku również niczego nie mówią. Sam na początku odniosłem wrażenie podobne do twojego. Zobaczymy, co nam powiedzą w następnym odcinku, ale stawiam, że Turniej Mocy pozostanie jednak nazwą dla całości wydarzenia. Jump na przykład potyczkę z Dziewiątym Wszechświatem nazywa 第９宇宙との全覧試合, czyli „Nadzorowany Przez Wszechkróla Turniej z Dziewiątym Wszechświatem”, ale Bóg wie, czy to roboczy tytuł, czy naprawdę taka nazwa padnie w anime. Chcesz, to przywróć poprzednią nazwę artykułu. https://imgur.com/iWVzG40.png https://imgur.com/2NLI6ur.png 19:42, lut 6, 2017 (UTC). Odp:Zagadka A co? https://imgur.com/iWVzG40.png https://imgur.com/2NLI6ur.png 11:59, lut 9, 2017 (UTC).